1. Technical Field
The present invention relates to a semiconductor device equipped with a semiconductor chip, a method of manufacturing the semiconductor device by a face-down bonding process, and a mounting structure of the semiconductor device.
2. Related Art
As a mounting method of a semiconductor chip by a face-down bonding process, a method using an anisotropic conductive membrane (See, for example, Japanese Unexamined Patent Publication No. 4-32171.) composed of anisotropic conductive paste (ACP) or an anisotropic conductive film (ACF) and a method using insulation resin for bonding (See, for example, Japanese Unexamined Patent Publication No. 4-82241.) composed of insulating nonconductive paste (NCP) or a nonconductive film (NCF) are known. In such methods using resin as an adhesive, when a semiconductor chip is mounted on a substrate, the resin, namely thermoset resin or light curing resin, is previously provided on the substrate. And, then the semiconductor chip is set on the substrate and fixed thereon by further executing a pressure heating process.
However, in such a method in which the resin provided to the substrate side is used as the adhesive, a dedicated coating device is required in case, for example, the resin is in a paste form, or another dedicated coating device in case the resin is in a film form. Therefore, the dedicated devices required therefor problematically raise the mounting cost.
Further, in the method in which the resin is provided to the substrate side and the semiconductor chip is bonded thereon by a face-down bonding process, since a bump of the semiconductor chip is connected to a land (a conductive section) on the substrate while pushing through the resin to move aside, the resin (the adhesive) cannot be prevented from remaining between the land and the bump. And, the land and the bump could be exfoliated from each other because of the difference in the thermal expansion coefficient between the residual resin and the land or the bump, thus problematically lowering the mounting reliability. Further, the contact resistance between the land and the bump is problematically enlarged by the residual resin.
Still further, since the semiconductor chip pushes the resin (the adhesive) to run aside when bonding the semiconductor chip by a face-down boding process, another component to be positioned adjacent to the semiconductor chip cannot be disposed at the nearest position, which results in a dead space on the substrate, thus making a cause of degrading high-density mounting.